tiny_dogfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Morgan
Arthur Morgan was a serial killer that worked for and lived with the infamous Van der Linde Gang. He was responsible for presumably thousands of deaths across the south-western United States, most of which were in battles between the Van der Linde Gang and rival factions. Story Arthur Morgan would sometimes go through phases where he would refer to himself as "The Man in Red", a character conceived in his mind that represented all of his inner evil and regret. Most of this evil was spawned because of his optional participation in the Valentine Massacre of 1899, where he murdered numerous employees of multiple law enforcement agencies in the small town of Valentine. Most of the employees were under the age of 28. After the Valentine Massacre and other traumatic events, primarily being pressured by the gang to extort and execute debtors and the death of his horse by the Sheriff's Department (he later executed the Deputy and Sheriff), Arthur began to form the image of "The Man in Red". As the gang progressed through the heartlands, Arthur's kill count would rise, and so would his depression. He would have frequent outbursts of anger, even leading to a gruesome murder of three civilians at a railroad track, where he posed above his victims in a metal mask and photographed himself. As Arthur sank more and more into depression and guilt, he would develop alcoholism and begin to abuse substances, particularly cocaine. He also developed a smoking habit. After a severely traumatic event (many historians believe to be torture at the hands of a rival gang), Arthur had a mental breakdown. He shaved all of his hair off, and, as he describes it in his book, "donned The Red". He describes this outfit as a layered outfit, where every piece of clothing, from his hat to his boots, were blood red. After acquiring the outfit, Arthur began to ride around on his horse named "Pete Boy" and kill other humans for sport. It was at this time where, because of pressure from law enforcement, the gang relocated. After several days of the breakdown, many believe he took a vacation to gather himself again. After the vacation, Arthur returned to work for the Van der Linde Gang. He had grown back his hair, and swore to never wear the outfit again. He had become mentally stable again, although he could still feel the urge to kill tugging at him, and he would let it take over sometimes, in very short instances. Arthur lived normally until his diagnosis of Tuberculosis, where he learned that he only had a short time left to live. After hearing this news, he began to drift away from the foundering Van der Linde Gang. He became depressed again, and his urge to kill grew, although he controlled it. This was at the apex of his anorexia, and he began to smoke and consume alcohol at a far greater rate than before. However, Arthur's final months were different from the months spent as "The Man in Red". He simply stopped caring about the world, as he knew that all hope of success was gone. One of his closest friends, renowned author Mary-Beth Gaskill, convinced him to take a trip into the snowy mountains to contemplate his actions of the past, and of the future to come. For several days, he stayed in Colter, an abandoned mining town that was once inhabited by the Van der Linde Gang. After severe contemplation, Arthur Morgan accepted his past and tried to move on. However, he still resorted to killing, although it was for the benefit of his friends. Although he tried to improve his attitude and reputation, he still found himself fighting off angry citizens and law enforcement. He literally had nothing, not even a dollar, yet there were extremely high bounties in multiple states. During Arthur's last few weeks on earth, having accepted that this was, in fact, the end, he got revenge on people who did him wrong in the past. One of the most famous was the Saint Denis Massacre of 1899, where he murdered hundreds of police officers on the streets of Saint Denis, Lemoyne, and then-current police chief Benjamin Lambert. During Arthur's final week, he attempted to help defend the Wapiti Indians, which led him and close friend John Marston to a battle with the United States Army. After escaping, the Van der Linde Gang completely fell apart, and authorities were closing in on all sides. On Arthur Morgan's final day, him and John Marston were caught in a battle with law enforcement agencies. Arthur's horse, "Pete Boy", was killed. Arthur proceeded up a hill where he helped John Marston escape. Arthur tried to defend himself from the gunfire, but was ambushed by jealous fellow gang member Micah Bell, and the two fell off of a cliff. Micah grievously beat Arthur until he was barely recognizable, and then executed Arthur with revolver. Dutch Van der Linde, founder and leader of the now-defunct Van der Linde Gang, was a witness. Arthur Morgan was buried in Ambarino, United States of America. Category:Primary Universe